role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
PenguinMask
PenguinMask (ペンギンマスク Penginmasuku) is a penguin-themed Nocturne, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality PenguinMask is one of the oldest and most experienced members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, as well as one of the fiercest, brutal and "coldest" (no pun intended) members, being notorious for creating powerful and destructive blizzards and snowstorms in Britain in his days. Despite his notorious reputation, he commonly is seen helping out lower ranked members such as several Ensigns or even Commanders, most notably CatMask. He is very suave, chill (again, no pun intended) and competent, behaving in a very gentleman behaviour and is actually noble at times. He shows loyalty to CatMask, showing much respect for her and even giving her advice on how to improve her strategies. He is also prone to making ice puns, however he does so out of irony/jest. History Backstory Not much is known about PenguinMask's past. What is known is that he was born and raised in Britain, where he would also study his ice powers at and was thought to be something of a sorcreror there. He would later cause and be ultimately responsible for the Winter of 62-63 in the United Kingdom in his plot to create a permanent winter, however he was thrawted. He also apparently knew BrockenMask back then. He was among the members of the first wave of the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods and following it's demise before it's revival, PenguinMask fell off the radar for a long time. Debut: The Brotherhood of Shadowbloods, Rise!! PenguinMask made his first appearance in where he made a cameo in the RP, shown manifesting out of an icy area with black skies. The Smoking Condor PenguinMask finally reappeared in RP where he was located by CobraMask, along with PigMask. He was then identified to be an associate of CatMask's. What was notable about him and PigMask showing up at the same time was that he had control over ice, meanwhile PigMask had control over fire. PenguinMask later appeared near the end of the RP, following Neo SquidMask and CondorMask closely by, his freezing aura causing the area around him to be coated in ice. The Frozen Gentleman PenguinMask made his first major appearance in RP where he followed Neo SquidMask and CondorMask closely some more, before then heading off into the woods to avoid suspicion for a while. There he met up with a Shadelinq that didn't recognize him and thus he attacked him. PenguinMask defeated the Shadelinqs with ease by freezing him. CatMask then appeared to him, stating that she was glad that he (PenguinMask) came, but also then informed him that the Shadelinqs were on their side. CatMask then gave out PenguinMask's assignment, which was to finish off the rest of Flamingo Squadron with a powerful blizzard, which PenguinMask accepted. The next day, PenguinMask froze over the entire city of Mankato, freezing the civilians as well and led a bunch of Shadelinqs into battle. Some cops then tried to open fire at PenguinMask, only then to be frozen by PenguinMask. Kamen Rider Kurutta then appeared and did combat with PenguinMask. As Kurutta defeated many of PenguinMask's Shadelinqs, PenguinMask then hurled his icicle knives at Kurutta, to which Kurutta had to do his best to avoid. Kurutta then slashed against PenguinMask, to which PenguinMask retaliated by firing his Penguin Blizzard attack at Kurutta, then following it up by rapidly punching down at Kurutta. Neo SquidMask then sprayed his ink at PenguinMask's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Furuka then fired her fireballs at PenguinMask followed up by Neo SquidMask's tentacles at PenguinMask, to which PenguinMask created an ice shield around him, protecting him from the attacks. PenguinMask then ceased his shield, firing out Penguin Blizzard against his opponents; CatMask also joined in on the battle. Kurutta staggered back, though uses this as an opportunity as he snatches some ice blasts with his webs, before attaching the webs to his right fist as he spun his driver around with the other hand; Kurutta then leaped forwards as his hand glowed with energy, the ice, combined with the force of the rider punch would make for a very painful attack; sending PenguinMask was then sent crashing against a wall. PenguinMask then flew up and fired down some Icicle Knives and Penguin Blizzard some more at Kurutta, PenguinMask and Furuka. Neo SquidMask then fired electric bolts at PenguinMask; Kurutta then fired his wrist blasters at him and Furuka fire her Firenado at him. PenguinMask then fired out explosive fireballs from his cane at the heroes; Kurutta, Furuka and Neo SquidMask then fought him off some more, before then CatMask intervened and got Neo SquidMask. PenguinMask and Kurutta then fought each other some more, PenguinMask also getting annoyed at the fact Kurutta was stealing his ice puns. Kurutta then blasted his blasters at PenguinMask, causing PenguinMask to crash-land. As PenguinMask got back up and tried to freeze Kurutta and Neo SquidMask, CondorMask then appeared and fired his Condor Magnums at him. CatMask and PenguinMask then regroup with each other, some Shadelinqs then appear with them. PenguinMask and CatMask then both fired out their ice and sand attacks the four heroes. PenguinMask then hurled some more icicle knives at CondorMask and Kurutta, only then to get hit by Furuka's Firenado. PenguinMask then flew up in the air and fired a freezing ray from his cane, intent on freezing CondorMask, however he ended up missing him as CondorMask kept avoiding him, making him hit the last of his Shadelinqs instead. PenguinMask then continued flying up above, blasting his Penguin Blizzard. However he was then shot down by CondorMask's and Kurutta's attacks, sending him crash-landing. PenguinMask fought off the four heroes some more, before then being hit with all four of the heroes attacks, sending him crashing into many walls, defeating him. As PenguinMask used Shadow Manifest to fade aways from the spot, all of the snow and ice PenguinMask created on the city then melted aways, then also freeing everyone. CatMask and PenguinMask then retreated into a dark alley, where RaccoonMask then appeared to the two, offering to help, by having PigMask be deployed with PenguinMask this time around. Once the two fire and ice Shadowbloods synchronized, they were both able to use cryo-pryokinesis together. With this revelation in mind, CatMask and RaccoonMask deployed them again, only this time the two went together instead of separately. Icy Flames: Power of the Pamola PenguinMask later reappeared in Lansing in where he helped continue the Shade operation, by freezing any opposition (mainly investigators) in their tracks before they could even do anything about it. PenguinMask later regrouped with PigMask within one of the Shadelinq diners, speaking with RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask. Soon once CatMask reported to them that FlamingoMask was back, RaccoonMask dispatched PenguinMask and PigMask to go out and deal with FlamingoMask. PenguinMask soon appeared to FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask, gliding down an icy slide he created and descending from it, then getting out his Penguin Scissors. PenguinMask started off his attack however mainly fighting off Kurutta again, cutting at him with his scissors. Kurutta fired his Atomic Stream at PenguinMask, to which PenguinMask used his scissors to block the attack, although he still took some damage. PenguinMask then fired his Penguin Blizzard against Kurutta, followed up by throwing his icicle knives at him. Kurutta then bashed both of his arms against PenguinMask, knocking PenguinMask down. Not wanting to repeat his mistakes, PenguinMask and PigMask then regrouped and combined their powers, firing out a beam made up of burning ice and swept it towards FlamingoMask, Kurutta and Neo SquidMask. PenguinMask then also fired his Penguin Blizzard against Neo SquidMask's and Kurutta's ground, making it very slippery. Kurutta then fired his water stream at him and PigMask, sending them back a bit. Neo SquidMask then summoned out his tentacles and shocked PenguinMask with them. PenguinMask was shocked, but then used his Penguin Scissors to cut at his tentacles, hurting Neo SquidMask. PenguinMask and PigMask regrouped again, then spraying out icicles and fireballs all around, raining it down upon Neo SquidMask and Kurutta. After some more battling, FlamingoMask then arrived to the fight and then used his Pamola form, then unleashing Pamola Hurricane against both PenguinMask and PigMask, sending the former into the seas, defeating him. Saving Privates DungBeetleMask I and II PenguinMask made a brief reappearance in the RP when he was freed by FlyMask and HoundMask. He commented he had new ideas for this upcoming winter and then left. Abilities * Ice Manipulation: PenguinMask has control over ice energy. * Penguin Blizzard: PenguinMask can breath out a strong cold gust of freezing mist from his his mouth. His breath can instantly freeze anything in seconds and can coat city blocks in snow relatively quick. It is also able to blow away his opponents with ease. * Penguin Scissors: PenguinMask's trademark weapon is a giant pair of scissors that he can use for combat to cut at his opponents. * Flight: PenguinMask can fly at Mach 4. * Freezing Cane: PenguinMask is also armed with a cane, that he can use to either combat his foes by bashing them with it or can emit freeze his opponents with for close range attacks. It can also; ** Freezing Ray: Fire out a freezing ray to shoot at opponents from a long range distance. ** Explosive Snowballs: Fire out explosive snowballs that are in medium strength. * Icicle Knives: PenguinMask can conjure up icicle knives from his hands that he can use to throw at his foes. * Snowstorms: PenguinMask can create powerful snowstorms by channeling a lot from his icy energy and can fire out powerful cold gusts of freezing winds and snow from his hands. The snowstorms he makes are very powerful and can get up to at least 20 ft of snow. They can only be lifted upon PenguinMask's defeat. * Icy Aura: PenguinMask can emit a icy aura around him. * Ice Shield: PenguinMask can create a giant icy energy shield-dome around him that he can use to protect himself from enemy attacks and can even deflect some attacks back at his foes with it. * Ice Armor: PenguinMask can coat himself in icy armor in order to better protect himself. * Ice Slides: PenguinMask can also create slides made up of ice when gliding in the air. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, PenguinMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Cryo-Pyro-Power: A synchronous power that he can perform together with PigMask, PenguinMask can fire burning ice attacks by combining his power with PigMask. Weaknesses * Light Energy: PenguinMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * PenguinMask was originally going to be "DodoMask" and be dodo-themed, but he was later changed into being penguin-themed. DodoMask was later made into a character himself. * Him being responsible for The Winter of 62-63 is a reference to the real life event that occurred in the UK for sometime. * PenguinMask is based off The Penguin and Alfred Pennyworth from the Batman franchise, although in terms of power, he is similar to Mr. Freeze. * Originally CatMask was going to have ice powers, but they were then changed to sand powers. PenguinMask himself ended up getting the ice powers, due to his motif. * It's unknown what universe he comes from. * PenguinMask was originally meant to be a Commander, but then was made an Ensign instead. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Cryokinetics Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs